


Stitched with Love

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic prompt by vulcancherry - Harry/Eggsy/Merlin; Harry and Merlin gift Eggsy their scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched with Love

One thing Harry and Merlin knew for sure is that Eggsy was a rather heavy sleeper when he was comfortable. What they didn’t know was that on Christmas morning Eggsy was the first one awake and miraculously making a fully loaded English breakfast.

Eggsy even had the radio blasting some pop versions of Christmas songs as Harry and Merlin made their way down the steps and to the kitchen. As Eggsy turned with a full platter of sausage in his hands he saw Harry and Merlin enter the kitchen and smiled at the both before moving past them to place the platter down on the dining table.

“Morning!” Eggsy said to them both, kissing each of them sweetly on the mouth.

“My, you’re a chipper one today aren’t you.” Merlin remarked, grabbing Eggsy by the waist and dragging him back for more kisses from both him and Harry.

Eggsy laughed at the onslaught of warm kisses and brushed their hands away to attend to the now-boiling kettle, “I’ve always woken up early on Christmas, despite everything. Just old habit I suppose. Besides, you two have been rather busy lately and I know you requested today off so my treat to you.”

Harry smiled fondly as Eggsy made tea, poured it into mugs, and handed one to him and to Merlin before grabbing one for himself.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Harry said, giving Eggsy a light kiss on the neck.

Eggsy gathered the toast and his mug and took them to the table, Harry and Merlin behind him. The three sat down and ate their breakfast, chatting all the while and exchanging stories of holiday traditions.

“I will be right back.” Eggsy said, getting up without another word and disappearing from the room.

A few moments later he returned with two medium-sized box shaped presents in his hands, one with blue with white snowflakes wrapping paper and the other bright green with red stripes.

“It’s kinda hard to find stuff for you two, you know that? But, tried and I hope you like them.” Eggsy said, giving the presents to Harry and Merlin respectively.

Harry opened his first to reveal a pair of rose gold cufflinks with the shape of a noble stag etched onto their surface. Carefully Harry picked them up and looked at them, the light bouncing off them and making them glitter.

“Oh, they’re beautiful, Eggsy.” Harry said in awe as he put them back in the box then proceeded to get up and hug Eggsy tightly.

Merlin was next and as he peeled back the wrapping his face lit up with delight, “Oh my goodness.”

He pushed away the rest of the paper to reveal a box for a medium-sized replica of BB-8 with a remote control included. They had just seen the new _Star Wars_ only a few days ago, but Merlin had commented about the ingenuity of BB-8 months ago. Least to say Eggsy was then bombarded with hugs and kisses from Merlin and was happily smooshed between the two men.

 “We have something for you too.” Harry pipped up before untangling himself from their hug, “I’ll go get it!”

By the time Harry returned from their bedroom, a red gift bag with a Santa on it in his hands, Merlin had sat down with Eggsy in his lap.

“Having all the fun without me?” Harry joked, pulling up his chair closer to Merlin.

Eggsy winked at Harry, “Nah, now I have two laps to sit in!” then maneuvered his way so his arse was in Merlin’s lap while his legs were draped over Harry’s.

Harry handed the bag to Eggsy who opened it and pulled out two lumpy tissue-paper wrapped bundles. Eggsy unraveled them to reveal two scarves, one being a royal blue and the other being a dark blue and forest green with interlacing red tartan design. Eggsy held them both up, tears pricking at his eyes.

“We thought you might like them, considering how much we saw you eyeing ours.” Merlin said before pointing to the tartan designed scarf, “That there is my clan design. Clan Armstrong.”

Merlin leaned down and kissed Eggsy gently on the lips before Eggsy turned his attention to Harry.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “I really like it when you wear my scarves, the blue one in particular.”

Eggsy only rolled his eyes and brought Harry’s face down for a smooch, “Thank you, you two.”

The three embraced in a long hug, with Eggsy squashed between his two favorite people and he wanted nowhere else to be in that very moment.


End file.
